Coco
Coco is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated fantasy film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Based on an original idea by Lee Unkrich, it is directed by him and co-directed by Adrian Molina. The film's voice cast stars Anthony Gonzalez, Gael García Bernal, Benjamin Bratt, Alanna Ubach, Renée Victor, Ana Ofelia Murguía and Edward James Olmos. The story follows a 12-year-old boy named Miguel who is accidentally transported to the Land of the Dead, where he seeks the help of his deceased musician great-great-grandfather to return him to his family among the living and to reverse his family's ban on music. Plot In Santa Cecilia, Mexico, Miguel dreams of becoming a musician, even though his family strictly forbids it. His great-great-grandmother Imelda was married to a man who left her and their daughter Coco to pursue a career in music, and when he never returned, Imelda banished music from her family's life and started a shoemaking business. Miguel now lives with the elderly Coco and their family, including Miguel's parents and his abuelita, who are all shoemakers. He idolizes Ernesto de la Cruz, a famous musician from Santa Cecilia who died in an accident during a performance several decades prior, and secretly teaches himself to play guitar from Ernesto's old films. On the Day of the Dead, Miguel accidentally damages the picture frame holding a photo of Coco with her mother on the family ofrenda and discovers a hidden section of the photograph showing his great-great-grandfather holding Ernesto's famous guitar, though the picture is missing his great-great-grandfather's face, which was torn off when he failed to return. Concluding that Ernesto is his great-great-grandfather, Miguel ignores his family's objections and leaves to enter a talent show for Day of the Dead. He breaks into Ernesto's mausoleum and takes his guitar to use in the show, but once he strums it, he becomes invisible to everyone in the village plaza. However, he can interact with his skeletal dead relatives, who are visiting from the Land of the Dead for the holiday. Taking him back with them, they learn Imelda cannot visit because Miguel accidentally removed her photo from the ofrenda. Miguel discovers he is cursed for stealing from the dead, and must return to the Land of the Living before sunrise or he will become one of the dead; to do so, he must receive a blessing from a member of his family. Imelda offers Miguel a blessing, but on the condition that he abandon his musical pursuits. Miguel refuses and resolves to seek Ernesto's blessing instead. Running off from his dead relatives into the Land of the Dead, Miguel meets Héctor, who declares he knows Ernesto and offers to help Miguel reach him in return for Miguel taking his photo back with him, so that he might visit his daughter before she forgets him and he disappears completely. He helps Miguel enter a talent competition to win entry to Ernesto's mansion, but Miguel's family tracks him down, forcing him to flee. Miguel sneaks into the mansion, where Ernesto welcomes him as his descendant, but Héctor confronts them, again imploring Miguel to take his photo to the Land of the Living. Ernesto and Héctor renew an argument from their partnership in life, and Miguel realizes that when Héctor decided to leave the duo to return to his family, Ernesto poisoned him, then stole his guitar and songs, passing them off as his own to become famous. To protect his legacy, Ernesto seizes the photo and has his security guards throw Miguel and Héctor into a cenote pit. There, Miguel realizes Héctor is his real great-great-grandfather, and Coco is Héctor's daughter. After Imelda and the family rescue the duo, Miguel reveals the truth about Héctor's death. Imelda and Héctor reconcile, and the family infiltrates Ernesto's concert to retrieve Héctor's photo. Ernesto's crimes are exposed to the audience, who jeer him as he is thrown out of the stadium and crushed by a giant bell (the same way he was originally killed); in the chaos, however, Héctor's photograph is lost. As the sun rises, Coco's life and memory are fading; Imelda and Héctor bless Miguel so that he can return to the Land of the Living. After Miguel plays "Remember Me", a song Héctor originally wrote as a lullaby, Coco brightens and sings along with Miguel. She reveals she had saved the torn-off piece of the family photo with Héctor's face on it and tells her family stories about her father, thus saving his memory and his existence in the Land of the Dead. Miguel's family reconciles with him and ends the ban on music. One year later, Miguel presents the family ofrenda, which now includes the deceased Coco, to his new baby sister. Coco's collected letters from Héctor prove Ernesto stole his songs, destroying Ernesto's legacy and allowing Héctor to be rightfully honored in his place. In the Land of the Dead, Héctor and Imelda rekindle their romance and join Coco for a visit to the living, where Miguel, dressed in mariachi attire, sings and plays for his relatives, both living and dead. Category:Day of the Dead Category:Movies Category:2017 releases Category:Disney Category:Theatrical releases